


Irish Coffee

by GuixonLove, omnomcookies



Series: Coffee Fiesta [2]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Amusement Parks, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomcookies/pseuds/omnomcookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets free tickets to an amusement park and Hector learns true anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irish Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to diverge from Coffee Shop AU and this is the result. 
> 
> This has not been brit-picked. 
> 
> This was beta'd by the wonderful Bethany (besanii on tumblr)!
> 
> There are a couple of art pieces based on (or loosely based on) this story done by [Zasha](http://bulecelup.tumblr.com/post/57521518144/peter-slid-his-hand-inside-his-coat-to-reveal-two) and [Jackie](http://guixonlove.tumblr.com/post/56453970279/a-commission-by-enerjax-loosely-based-on-a-scene)

It had been two weeks.

Two weeks since his botched hit.

Two weeks since Hector Dixon had first met Peter Guillam at the coffee shop.

And two weeks since he had last seen or heard from the man.

They had sat and talked for hours, their one similarity being that they had absolutely nothing in common. In spite of that, the two men parted with the promise to see each other again soon. Days had turned into weeks, however, and Hector still hadn’t heard a single word from Peter.

Hector had even returned to the coffee shop and asked around for him but, oddly enough, no one seemed to know who he was talking about. It was almost as if Peter had disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving Hector to feel like he had imagined the whole bloody thing.

After two weeks without any sort of communication, Hector decided to forget the encounter and move on with his life. He had just returned from a hit and was now sitting at his kitchen table, cleaning his pistol. Hector replayed the kill in his head as he took apart his weapon for cleaning. The look on the man’s face when he realized he had nowhere left to run and the sound that he had made when Hector pulled the trigger...it was exquisite.

Normally, this would have lifted his spirits, but, as of late, it seemed like nothing was helping his foul mood. He was beginning to seriously consider a killing spree consisting solely of tall, blonde men with blue eyes and sharp cheekbones, when there was a sudden, loud knock on his door. Hector picked up his reassembled pistol, the chamber making a small click as he pulled the slide back.

He slowly headed towards the door of his flat, making his way along the side wall. Fabian wasn’t due back for a few more days, but one could never be too careful in this business. He flung the door open and raised his pistol, his finger tightening on the trigger when he realized he was aiming at the head of one Mr. Peter Guillam. Peter’s eyes widened and he took a couple of steps back, his body tense.

“Do you normally answer the door like that?” he asked tentatively, eyes moving from the gun to Hector. “Or is that just for my benefit?” Hector scowled, eyebrows creasing with irritation.

“What the hell do you want, Guillam?” he spat, ignoring Peter’s questions and keeping the pistol trained on the blonde in his doorway. Peter raised his hands in an attempt to placate him.

“I just came by to see if you were free this afternoon. Do you mind putting that away before you hurt someone?” he asked, nodding towards the pistol.

Hector rolled his eyes, but grudgingly flicked the safety on his pistol and tucked it inside his jacket. Peter sagged with relief, lowering his hands, then looked at Hector.

“May I come in? I know you must be angry with me not calling, but I do have a reason. If you’d let me in, I’ll explain everything.”

Hector considered telling him to get lost and slamming the door in his face, but a part of him wanted to hear the other man out. Eventually, curiosity got the best of him and he stepped aside.

“Come in then.” Peter stepped into the flat and Hector shut the door behind him. “Go on then, have a seat,” he said, gesturing towards the sofa.

Hector leaned against his armchair, his hands tapping against the side. The two men sat in an awkward silence for a few moments until Peter cleared his throat.

“I apologize for not contacting you sooner. I had something come up and I had to leave town to take care of it.” he looked down at his hands. “I didn’t think it was going to take as long as it did. Time, it seems, got away from me.” He looked up at Hector and smiled. “I really am sorry and I was hoping I could make it up with this.”

Peter slid his hand inside his coat to reveal two small tickets. Hector glanced at the tickets and saw that they were for a nearby amusement park.

“Sorry, I don’t do amusement parks,” he said, standing up and walking towards the door. Peter trailed behind him.

“Oh, come on Hector. It’ll be fun!” Peter stepped in front of Hector, blocking his path to the door. “Now, what’s it going to take to get you to come out with me?” Peter leaned in close, causing Hector to raise an eyebrow. “Name your price, whatever you want.”

His eyes traveled from Hector’s eyes down to his lips and back again. Hector found himself mirroring the action. He licked his lips, deep in thought, before he flashed his teeth at Peter.

“Fine, I’ll go to your stupid amusement park, but next time, we go where I want and do what I want. No arguments. Do we have a deal?”

He held out his hand expectantly. Peter took his hand and leaned in so close, Hector could feel his breath tickling his nose.

“You have yourself a deal.” He grinned, stepped back and opened the door, motioning for Hector to go ahead. He dangled a pair of keys in front of Hector’s face and winked. “I’ll drive.”

Twenty minutes and a very quiet car ride later, they arrived at the amusement park. Hector found himself surrounded by hordes of screeching kids and looping carnival music as soon as they entered and he just knew that he was going to regret ever having let Peter inside his flat. Before he could dwell on his hatred of the situation, however, Peter grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the line for the rollercoaster. Hector took one look at the ride (lots of twists, and God, exactly how high was that bloody drop?) and stopped dead in his tracks. Peter turned and looked at him curiously.

“Is there a problem?”

Hector glared at Peter and crossed his arms over his chest. “No, there’s no problem. I just don’t want to go on that ride.” he said, trying to appear as composed as he possibly could while having a panic attack internally. Peter’s eyes softened.

“Hector, are you afraid of heights?”

“No!” he snapped, a little too quickly. Peter raised his eyebrows skeptically. Hector rolled his eyes and brushed Peter off.  “No, it’s fine. Let’s just get in line.”

He stormed off and got in line for the roller coaster with Peter not far behind.

“Hector, if you don’t want to go on this because you’re afraid...”

“I’m not afraid, damn it,” Hector snarled. “We are riding the fucking roller coaster. End of discussion.”

Peter didn’t look convinced, but he nodded and remained quiet until the attendant motioned for them to step forward. As they sat down and were being strapped in, Peter leaned over and whispered in Hector’s ear: “There’s still time if you’ve changed your mind. We can get out now and go do something else.”

“I’m not a baby, you don’t need to coddle me,” Hector said through clenched teeth. “Let’s just get this over with.”

The car began its descent down the track and then up a sharp incline. As the car moved higher and higher, Hector felt his heart begin to race and his palms becoming slick with perspiration. He wiped his palms off on his trousers and gripped the handlebars of his harness so tightly his knuckles turned white. He squeezed his eyes shut and held on for dear life they dropped and picked up speed. As the car went through the loops, he felt his stomach leap into his throat and tried to think of anything other than what was going on.

After a couple more loops and drops, Hector felt the car begin to slow and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He opened his eyes and saw Peter looking at him with concern on his face. Hector scowled. As soon as the car stopped, he yanked the harness up and bolted out of the car as fast as his shaky legs would allow him. He stopped next to a water fountain and tried to calm his frayed nerves. Three deep breaths later, his heart rate was back to normal and his stomach was no longer trying to escape out of his mouth. He looked around his surroundings and saw Peter heading towards him, carrying what looked like a small folder.

“Are you alright? he asked when he was next to Hector. “You ran off before I could ask you.” Hector ignored the idiotic question and narrowed his eyes at the folder in Peter’s hand.

“What the hell is that?” he asked, pointing. Peter looked like the cat who got the cream as he looked down at the small folder in his hands.

“Oh, this? It’s just a little memento.”

He opened it and the contents within that folder sealed Peter’s death by Hector’s hands.

“You fucking bastard, I am going to kill you and everyone you’ve ever met!” Hector hissed as his hands shot out towards the folder.

The idiot had somehow managed to get his hands on a photo of them on the rollercoaster mid-drop. In the photo, Hector was deathly pale, his eyes were screwed shut and his mouth half-open in the middle of a scream. But no, that wasn’t the worst part. He had somehow, without realizing it, managed to grab ahold of Peter’s hand at the time. If Hector hadn’t wanted to throw up before, he definitely wanted to now.

If that picture ever got out, Hector was sure no one would ever hire him ever again. His reputation as a ruthless hitman would be damaged beyond repair. Victor would never stop laughing, and that bumbling idiot Fabian would probably take over his job and everything would go to shit. There was no way in hell Hector was going to let that happen.

Peter quickly maneuvered out of the way, the folder held high above his head and out of Hector’s reach, his face sporting the biggest grin Hector had ever seen.

“Damn it, Guillam. You will give me that bloody picture,” Hector jumped, making another swipe at the picture, only to have Peter simply move his hand to the other side. “Why the fuck are you so tall, you’re like the goddamn Shard!”

Peter chuckled in response, making no move to hand him the photo. Instead, he quickly tucked it into a pocket on the inside of his coat. Peter proceeded to pat Hector on the head as if he were no more than a tiny kitten, before tapping him lightly on the nose.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep this nice and safe for you.” The bastard then had the gall to wink at him and began whistling a tune as he walked away.

“Are you coming?” Peter tossed over his shoulder. Hector had to suppress the urge to pull out his pistol and take him out right then and there. Unfortunately, there were far too many witnesses, so he swallowed his rage and stomped after him.

“Don’t think for a second that I’m taking my eyes off of you while you have that picture,” he hissed when he was next to Peter again. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. “I will get that picture from you if it’s the last thing I do.”

Peter’s eyes twinkled with amusement.

“Oh, I’m counting on that.” he said before straightening up. Grabbing Hector’s hand, he dragged him over to the line for the bumper cars. “Trust me, this won’t be nearly as scary as the roller coaster,” he drawled.

Hector yanked his hand out of Peter’s and snarled, “Fuck off Guillam!”

Peter’s smile only got bigger as they took their place in line. Hector watched as kids drove the tiny cars around, occasionally hitting one another. As they drew closer and closer to the front of the line, the sound of grating metal and Hector’s determination to wipe Peter off the face of the planet grew stronger and louder.

There was no way he was going to lose to Peter in this.

“Ready?” he felt Peter nudge him in the side. Hector looked up, his lips curling into a delighted grin. Peter had no idea what he was in for.

“Always.”

They handed in their tickets and Hector trailed behind Peter, waiting for him to pick a car. As soon as Peter set foot inside a yellow car, Hector immediately made his way to the red car directly behind it. He reached inside and picked up the kid who was just beginning to sit down and set him outside the car.

“Scram you little brat.” Hector hissed as he took a seat inside the car.

“But-” the boy frowned.

“This is my bloody car now, get your own.” he waved the kid off.

The boy made to speak, but one look at Hector’s face and he wisely ran off to grab a different car. The controls were simple enough: a steering wheel and an accelerator. He drummed his hand on the wheel, feet tapping eagerly against the bottom of the car. There was a click, followed by a crackle of electricity, and Hector’s car kicked forward as he pushed the pedal down the furthest it could go.

He shot towards Peter, his car hot on the heels of Peter’s. He was a few centimetres away from ramming into Peter’s car when he was bumped from his left and rudely thrown off course into a wall. He watched as Peter smirked at him, his car growing smaller and smaller as he moved towards the opposite end of the arena.

Hector looked to his side to see that that the offending car was controlled by the kid that he had previously kicked out. The kid had a smug grin on his face and had the audacity to wave at him. Hector flipped him off and began to move away from the wall to go after Peter when he was bumped again on his right, by the same kid again.

“Now listen here you little shit, if you bump into me one more time, I will destroy you.”

The kid narrowed his eyes, and Hector found himself locked in a battle of death glares. The kid carefully backed away and Hector was sure he had properly scared off the boy, when he heard the sound of grating steel. He found himself lurching forward as his bumper car spun towards the end of the arena.

Hector twisted around, eyes locking onto a familiar yellow car controlled by an even more familiar blonde head. Peter smiled, lashes fluttering innocently as he blew Hector a kiss before driving off. Hector watched as any semblance of control he had left slip away.

“Guillam!” Hector screeched, turning his wheel sharply as his car shot towards Peter’s.

He began carving a path towards the yellow car, ruthlessly ramming into any car in his way. All around him were the screams of children as they were thrown into walls and other cars. Hector might have appreciated the noises of anger and frustration if he hadn’t been so focused on Peter.

“Finally, Peter, face to face.”

Hector’s eyes met Peter’s, their cars facing one another as if they were in a jousting deathmatch. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours when all of a sudden, the yellow car launched forward. Hector put his foot to the pedal, his car racing to meet Peter’s head-on, when Peter quickly veered out of the way, leaving Hector to run himself into a wall. Peter maneuvered his car, knocking into the side of Hector’s.

Peter raised two fingers, curling them into a zero, and chuckled as he backed away from an extremely irritated Hector. Before he could react, Peter let out a shrill whistle and motioned towards Hector. Before he could understand what was going on, he was being smashed into from every angle possible by all of the cars he had jostled in his mission to get revenge. Hector quickly found himself trapped in the center of a massive pile up, while Peter sat back at a safe distance and laughed at the scene unfolding before him.

Hector watched as the cars slowed to a stop, belts clicking open as kids got out of their cars. He jumped out of his car and stalked over to Peter, still having a good laugh at his expense.

“Something funny, Guillam?”

Peter wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter slowly died down.

“You should have seen the look on your face when all those kids started in on you,” he managed to get out before breaking out into another fit of giggles.

“Fuck you!”

Hector turned and stalked off the track, wanting nothing more than to wipe the ground with Peter’s face. He made it back onto the park grounds and began looking around when he spotted it.

The game changer.

He felt his mood begin to lift as he watched a pair of boys attempt to shoot down glass bottles. If there was one thing Hector was confident about, it was his ability to handle guns. He wasn’t a bloody hitman for nothing. Hector started making his way towards the stand when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Peter asked, trying to keep up. Hector shrugged his hand off and continued walking.

“Watch and learn, Guillam,” he snapped, walking up to the attendant at the game stand.

“Two tickets for three tries,” the attendant said.

Hector handed him the two tickets and picked up an air rifle. Peter came up beside him and handed the attendant two tickets as well.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” he said as he picked up a gun. Hector rolled his eyes and focused his aim on the glass bottle standing innocently on the wooden stand.

Feet.

Hands.

Wrist.

Breathe, aim, and-

A loud crack sounded through the air as the bottle dropped down. Hector’s lips curled into a satisfied smirk. Another shot, another bottle down. Rinse and repeat.

He set down his air rifle, and bathed in the impressed looks of the attendant and the people in line.

“Wow, you’re quite the marksman!” the attendant commended.

Hector shrugged nonchalantly and glanced over at Peter, who nodded, expression pensive. He picked up his gun, his stance straightening and eyebrows furrowing deeply in concentration. Three quick pulls and, before Hector could process it, three bottles down.

Peter rubbed his head sheepishly as he put down the gun.

“Oh, we’ve got ourselves a contender!” The attendant nodded, eyebrows raised.

“I would never have pegged you as a man who knew how to handle guns, Guillam.” Hector looked at Peter, eyes narrowed, as the attendant moved to set the bottles back up.

“I’ve had a little practice here and there,” Peter said with a shrug of his shoulders. Hector’s eyes trailed along the rows of bottles.

“How much?” he asked.

The attendant frowned.

“Sorry, what?”

“How much if we want to shoot at every single bottle you currently have on display?”

“Well, uh, three rows of twelve bottles. That would come out to 24 tickets.”

Hector took out his remaining tickets and tossed the correct number on to the counter.

“Come on Peter, time to put that practice to use.” Peter blinked at him.

“We’re competing?”

“Yes, whoever knocks down 18 bottles first gets to decide what to do next. If I win, we are getting out of this fucking shithole.”

Peter nodded, hand curling around his rifle.

“Ready when you are.”

Hector picked up his own rifle, tongue running over his teeth.

“On the count of three. One, two, three.” The air was filled with loud cracks, bottles falling down on both sides. The only lapse in noise came when they reloaded. Hector was lining up a shot to knock down his last two bottles when Peter threw down his rifle.

“Done!”

Hector couldn’t believe it. How had Peter managed to beat him? He was Hector Dixon, one of the best hitmen alive, and he had somehow managed to be defeated in a shooting game by Peter Guillam, a nobody waiter at some cafe in the East end of London! He looked over at Peter, who was talking to the attendant and picking out his prize. He was still trying to overcome the shock and didn’t notice Peter walk up until there was an enormous stuffed purple unicorn in his face, which Peter promptly handed over.

“Hope you didn’t mind that I combined all of our wins together.” Hector fumbled with the unicorn, a giant scowl on his face. The blasted thing was nearly as tall as he was.

“Why am I holding this?” he asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

“I thought it only right to get you a companion of similar height.” Peter replied breezily, which only deepened Hector’s scowl even more. “Now, I believe the terms of the bet were clear and I get to choose where we go next, so let’s be on our way.”

Peter started to walk away but stopped when he realized that Hector wasn’t behind him.

“You’re not seriously making me carry this fucking unicorn around the amusement park?” Hector shouted.

“Why wouldn’t I? You look absolutely adorable, Hector. Now, come along or I’ll be forced to drag you.”

Hector growled, but he grudgingly dragged his feet towards Peter. A bet was a bet. He was going to burn the goddamn unicorn, along with Peter, when he got the chance.

“So, what other hell are you forcing me to endure now?” he asked. Peter smirked.

“It’s a surprise.”

Hector rolled his eyes and tried to keep up with Peter. It was a difficult task to walk while trying to carry such an oversized stuffed animal. They walked in silence until they came to the entrance of a ride. A flashing pink sign decorated with glowing hearts labelled the ride as “The Tunnel of Love.” Hector’s eyes widened and he immediately began backing away but Peter’s hand shot around his arm, holding him in place.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“I am not going on that ride, especially not with you,” Hector stated, a note of finality in his voice. Peter moved closer.

“The deal was the winner chose what we did next. I won and this is my choice. It’s not going to kill you to go on this ride with me. I promise, I won’t bite.” He leaned in next to his ear and whispered: “Not unless you want me to that is.”

Hector glared at him and snapped: “No, not this ride. Not happening!”

He turned around and started walking away. He had only gone a few paces when he his feet lifted off the ground and he found himself hoisted over Peter’s shoulder as the man carried him through the entrance and up to the attendant.

“You put me down right this bloody moment, Peter, before I break your fucking neck! Now!” Hector began violently beating Peter’s back with the stuffed unicorn.

Peter greeted the woman and handed her four tickets. She took the tickets and winked as she led them to the boat, which was in the shape of a swan. Peter dropped Hector into the boat, before smiling at the attendant.

“Thank you,” he said, pushing Hector further in as he sat down.

“You boys have fun now, and remember to keep your arms and legs in the boat at all times,” she said as they buckled up.

She turned and walked back to the podium to start the ride. Peter watched with amusement as Hector shoved the unicorn between them to act as a barrier. Peter chuckled softly, causing Hector to whip his head around.

“What the hell are you laughing at now?”

“The fact that you think that stuffed unicorn is going to protect you from me,” Peter replied nonchalantly as he looked around at the scenery.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Guillam?”

“I think you know exactly what it means,” Peter replied dryly, turning to look at Hector. “Don’t play dumb, it really doesn’t suit you.”

“Well, I honestly don’t know what the fuck it is you’re going on about, so if you-” he was cut off when Peter leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Hector’s.

Hector froze in shock. He knew he should react somehow, but his brain and his body had somehow lost all function. He felt Peter pull away and his brain immediately kicked into gear again. Peter rested his forehead against Hector’s, eyes closed.

“Sorry, I thought maybe we were on the same page here. I guess I was mistaken.” Peter moved to sit back but Hector was having none of that. This man was the most infuriating person he had ever met. He’d messed up one of Hector’s hits, he’d dragged Hector to this bloody amusement park, spent all day humiliating Hector and acting like a little shit, but in spite of everything, Hector didn’t want to kill him. In fact, he had enjoyed his time together with the man.

He liked him.  

Hector Dixon liked Peter Guillam.

And there was no fucking way he was going to let the prat stop just like that. Hector grabbed Peter by the lapels of his jacket and full on snogged him. After a few moments, Peter pulled away, hair mussed and slightly out of breath.

“Told you so.”

“What are you going on about now?” Hector panted, trying to recover his breath.

“I told you that unicorn wasn’t going to protect you from me,” Peter replied.

Hector met Peter’s eyes and they burst into laughter. Hector was about to respond when he noticed a glint in the shadows from the corner of his eyes. Hector turned to see a dark figure hiding behind a cardboard cutout of Cupid, a gun aimed in their direction. More specifically, it was aimed at Peter’s head. Hector whipped out his pistol from his jacket, flicked the safety off and fired off a shot that hit the man right between the eyes. The man crumpled silently to the ground. Peter whipped around to look at the person Hector had just shot.

“Oh shit. I thought I had lost them back at the bumper cars,” he muttered to himself.

“Them? As in more than one?” Hector snapped, eyes looking around for another gunman. “You mean to tell me there are people are after you? What the hell for?”

Before Peter could answer, another shot echoed down the tunnel. The bullet hit the unicorn causing it to burst and spill stuffing all over the boat. Peter pulled a pistol out of a pocket in his jacket and fired off a couple of shots in the direction of the gunman. Hector gaped at him, mind racing to process exactly what the hell was happening when he heard the familiar click of a gun being loaded behind him. He looked back at Peter, who had heard it as well. He nodded and they both turned and started firing simultaneously. There was a splash as the assailant dropped into the water. Peter glanced around and, finding no more dangers, let out a sigh of relief and turned back around in the boat, slipping his gun back into his jacket pocket.  Hector was far from relieved, however.

In fact, he was downright furious.

Peter looked, for all the world, as if he hadn’t just been engaged in a gunfight with two hitmen (he looked fucking normal, for god’s sake) and Hector hadn’t the slightest idea what it all meant.

“You want to tell me why gunmen are coming after a coffee shop waiter? And why the hell are you carrying a gun? What the fuck is going on Guillam?” Hector roared before pointing his pistol at Peter’s face. “I want the fucking truth, Peter. Now!”

“Alright,” Peter said holding his hands up. “Just calm down. I’ll tell you everything, but first we really need to get out of here before the police show up.”

Peter stood up and leapt gracefully from the boat onto the concrete ledge where the emergency exit was located. He held out his hand to Hector.

“Are you coming?”

Hector stared at his hand for a moment before tucking his pistol back in his own jacket. He grabbed Peter’s hand and let himself be pulled up onto the ledge. Peter kept a hold of Hector’s hand and tugged him towards the illuminated sign of the emergency exit. They slipped out through the door, blinking as their eyesight readjusted after the darkness of the ride. He kept pulling Hector along towards the parking lot. They managed to get into Peter’s car when the first of the police cars arrived. He started the car and they drove out of the park.

“Well? I’m waiting for an explanation, Guillam.” Hector said, turning to look at him. “Start talking.”

Peter glanced briefly over at Hector before turning his eyes back to the road.

“Alright, I don’t really work at the coffee shop where we met.”

“I already fucking know that. What kind of waiter gets a hit placed on him?”

Peter pursed his lips, eyes thoughtful. His eyes shifted back to Hector.

“The kind of waiter who is actually a spy.”

Hector blinked once.

Twice.

He waited for several seconds for the blonde to burst into idiotic laughter, slap his back, and tell him that he was just joking.

Peter didn’t.

Hector turned away, silent, as he gazed out the window. It made too much sense.

He needed a fucking drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us on Tumblr: [Kim](http://misterspocko.tumblr.com) and [Ashley](http://guixonlove.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you are interested in suggesting a prompt to us, drop either of us a message on tumblr. :)
> 
>  


End file.
